ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Flying Monkeys
' Flying Monkeys', or Winged Monkeys, are creatures in ABC's Once Upon a Time. As their name suggests, they are monkeys with large wings, they have black fur and red eyes that can glow. They worked for the Wicked Witch of the West, until she was defeated. Biography Background The Wizard of Oz became the first flying monkey, transformed by the Wicked Witch. In this form, he probably bit other people, therefore creating other flying monkeys until the Wicked Witch had an army of them. Season 1 Flying Monkeys are seen in Henry's storybook. Season 3 The Wicked Witch sends out one of her flying monkeys to go and collect a sample of the Queen's blood. When the monkey returns, the Wicked Witch obtains the blood and puts it in a potion, stating that she will finally be able to exact her revenge. Regina is once again attacked by a flying monkey later on, but Regina transforms the winged simian into a toy, which she gives to Robin Hood's son, Roland. The Wicked Witch eventually turns Aurora and Phillip into flying monkeys. Walsh, Emma's boyfriend in New York City, is revealed to be a flying monkey and he attacks her, but when she knocks him off a building he disappears. When the third Dark Curse is cast, everyone in the Enchanted Forest is sent back to Storybrooke, including the Wicked Witch and the flying monkeys. It is discovered that whenever somebody crosses the town border, they are tracked down and attacked by flying monkeys. Little John, one of Robin Hood's Merry Men, is attacked and bitten by a flying monkey. When he is taken to hospital, Little John starts convulsing violently until he turns into a flying monkey himself. Screeching furiously, the flying monkey flies out the window of the hospital. Zelena sends a small army of flying monkeys which attack Hook, Smee and Henry. However, Emma, Regina and the Charmings intervene and manage to slay the small army. When Zelena is defeated, all of the flying monkeys return back to their human form, freed from Zelena's control. Season 5 Upon returning to Oz, Zelena creates more flying monkeys which attack Ruby and Dorothy at the poppy fields. Family *'Flying monkeys' (family) Status: Extinct Known Flying Monkeys *'Walsh' (formerly) *'Little John' (formerly) *'Bashful' (formerly) *'Aurora' (formerly) *'Phillip' (formerly) *'Numerous others' (formerly) Trivia *They are based on the flying monkeys from the story The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. *Flying monkeys seem to be difficult to defeat and they must possess some sort of magic, as one of them survived being shot with an arrow to the head and another one was able to disappear into smoke. *The Wicked Witch seems to be able to understand the monkeys' screeching. *It seems that if someone is bitten by a flying monkey, they too eventually become a flying monkey. *When Flying Monkeys are killed, they explode into flames and smoke. *Since Zelena's magic was destroyed by the Crimson Heart, it can be assumed the flying monkeys she made in Oz are returned to their original human forms. Appearances *'S1, E01:' "Pilot" (storybook) *'S1, E03:' "Snow Falls" (storybook) ---- *'S3, E12:' "New York City Serenade" *'S3, E13:' "Witch Hunt" *'S3, E15:' "Quiet Minds" *'S3, E16:' "It's Not Easy Being Green" (flashback) *'S3, E18:' "Bleeding Through" *'S3, E19:' "A Curious Thing" *'S3, E20:' "Kansas" ---- *'S5, E16: '"Our Decay" (flashback) *'S5, E18:' "Ruby Slippers" Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Oz characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Flying monkeys Category:Season 5 characters Category:The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Category:Deceased characters